No saltes
by Koko7180
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de TH. Se ambienta en Luna Nueva, en el momento en el que Bella intenta "prácticar" salto de acantilado. ¿Podrá ser que alguien la salve, o será que no se lanzará? R&R.


DON´T JUMP

**DON´T JUMP**

¡¡Hola!! ¿qué tal? Aquí vengo con otro oneshot, aunque esta vez sea de Crepúsculo (o Twilight, como lo conozcáis). En respecto a mi otro fic debo decir que tardaré un poco más de lo previsto en continuarlo a causa de que me tuvieron que formatear el ordenador y necesito hilar todo cuidadosamente para continuar con la historia, pero tranquilos que no la dejo :D

En fín espero que os guste. La canción se titula **Don´t jump**, ya sabéis, de **Tokio hotel.**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.

**N/A:** la escena se centra en el momento en el que bella trata de saltar del acantilado…(era obvio, ¿no?)

(**Bella** P.O.V)

Debía de haber alguna manera de aliviar el insoportable dolor que se agolpaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, tenía que encontrar algún modo o vía de escape, pues sus palabras me producían dolor, aquel que se encontraba todavía formando un vacío insondable en mí y en mi alma…

Recordaba su voz aterciopelada, perfecta, y el dolor parecía insoportable de aguantar, necesitaba algo que me permitiera experimentar alivio…

De pronto lo recordé.

Jake y sus amigos se divertían de una manera un tanto peculiar… salto del acantilado. Al vislumbrar las rocas por donde ellos caían sentí una poderosa sensación de vértigo, y algo se acrecentó en mi interior, quería, no, deseaba sentirme libre…

Hace poco Jake me había prometido zambullirse conmigo, pero yo ya no podía con esta sensación de angustia, además, no quería arrastrar a nadie más a la abismante oscuridad.

Ya sabía de antemano como llegar, por lo tanto tuve que seguir un caminito que me condujo hasta allí…

Luego de mi caída supuse que, como Jake me andaba buscando, ya hallaría alguna manera de encontrarme, aunque el creciente viento que se tornaba helado me provocaba un cierto sentimiento de fuga, aunque no iba a huir ahora, sería como darme la espalda a mí misma…

Quería saltar desde lo más alto, sentir la sensación de libertad y la adrenalina correr por mis venas, quería desprenderme de la angustia, del dolor, de la impotencia que me consumía desde hace varios meses…

_**On**__** top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
**_

_Encima de la azotea  
El aire es tan frío y tan calmante  
Digo tu nombre en silencio_

Me duele, me quema por dentro, me entristece, me atormenta…

No puedo continuar con él recuerdo de lo que una vez fuiste para mi, ni sé si lo sigues siendo, solo comprendo la necesidad de experimentar libertad.

_**You don't wanna  
hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the  
tears falling down  
**__  
Tu no quieres  
oírlo ahora  
Los ojos de la ciudad  
cuentan  
las lágrimas que caen_

Durante estos meses he tratado de sobrevivir, de intentar levantar la cabeza, y gracias a Jake he podido sentir algo parecido a sentirse feliz, pero algo que remotamente ni se le acerca, al menos ha intentado alejarme de estos pensamientos y tratar de hacerme feliz, y por incontables veces que intente razonar con él, sigue siendo igual de cabezota…tengo tanto que agradecerle…

_**Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found**_

_Cada____uno____una____promesa__  
De todo que tú nunca encontraste_

El agua sonaba a lo lejos y yo ya estaba preparada para saltar, por mucho pavor que me diese, cuando…

- _**Bella…**_

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not  
guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
**_

_Grito en la noche para ti  
No lo hagas verdad  
No saltes  
Las luces no _

_te dirigirán a través  
te están engañando  
No saltes_

Aquella voz de nuevo, su voz….

-¿Si?- cuestione no en voz alta…

-_**No lo hagas**_- me suplicó.

-Querías que fuera humana, ahora mírame- le repliqué mordaz.

_**- Por favoz, hazlo por mí.**_

- Es la única que forma que sé para que estes conmigo.

- _**Por favor.**_- me suplicó en un susurro, en la intensa lluvia…

_**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down  
there out of view  
Please don't jump **_

_  
No dejes las memorias ir  
De mí y de ti  
El mundo está abajo  
allí fuera de la visión  
No saltes por favor_

Yo me puse de puntillas…

- _**¡No, Bella!- **_ su voz denotaba furia y yo sonreí, levante los brazos y alcé la cabeza…

_**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again  
**_

_  
Abres tus ojos  
Pero no puedes recordar para que  
La nieve cae reservado  
Tu apenas no puede sentirla más  
En alguna parte allí fuera  
Te perdiste en tu dolor_

_Tu sueñas con el final  
Para comenzar de nuevo_

Me incliné, agachándome para coger más impulso… y salté

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not  
guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump **_

_Grito en la noche para ti  
No lo hagas verdad  
No saltes  
Las luces no _

_te dirigirán a través  
te están engañando  
No saltes_

Creo que no puedo describir con demasiada claridad el torrente de emociones y sentimienos que experimente en tan solo unos segundos, fue claramente devastador…

Al caer todavía resonaban las hermosas palabras que mi antiguo ángel trataba de infundar para evitar la caída, pero ahora que lo pienso, esto ha resultado fascinante y excitante…

_**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down  
there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
**_

_No dejeslas memorias ir  
De mí y de ti_

_El mundo está abajo  
allí fuera de la visión  
No saltespor favor  
No saltes  
_

Indescriptible… eso fue lo que sentí. Esa sensación al caer estrepitosamente al mar, y a la vez soñar despierta con que mi dios heleno volviera para rescatarme de las tinieblas abrumadoras que ya amenazaban con sobrepasaban a mi ya muerto corazón…

_**I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long  
**__  
No sé cuanto tiempo  
Puedo tenerte tan fuerte  
No sé cuanto tiempo _

Definitivamente, y aún de todavía sentirme ahogada y apenada, nunca podría olvidar a aquel especial vampiro, que me llevo a la luz, que revolucionó todo mi ser, aquel que, junto a su familia, supieron llenar mi mundo, aquel al que extraño más que a mi propia vida, aquel que ocupaba mis más profundos pensamientos, aquél que arrastró y se llevó lejos mi alma y mi corazón…Edw…

_**-¡Bella, cariño, cóge mi mano, por Dios, reacciona!**_

Definitivamente aquello era un espejismo, aunque parecía tan real… mi vida, mi dios heleno me estaba llamando, mi Edward…

_**- Bella, por favor, agárrate**_- distinguí tan claramente el tono musical pero desgarrado, el sufrimiento…parecía tan real…

Miré más alla de lo que podía distinguir entre la tormenta y me pareció ver seis siluetas a lo lejos, mientras que claramente podía ver una sombra mucho más cerca que parecía tener algo extendido hacía mi…

_**Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump  
**_

_Apenas toma mi mano_

_Dale una oportunidad  
No saltes_

No, no, no, no… definitivamente dentro de poco me tendrían que internar… no podía ser que mis ilusiones estuvieran tan bien formadas, no tener antos buenos detalles…

Mientras el vampiro que yo amaba me seguía tratando de alcanzar, trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica de aquella ilusión maravillosa, pues era tan surreal y bizarro que el volviera para que yo no intentase saltar por el acantilado… al fin y al cabo él se fue porque dejó de amarme- algo que muchas veces me he llegado a cuestionar, por mucho que él me lo hubiese reitaredo constantemente-.

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not  
guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump **_

_Grito en la noche para ti  
No lo hagas verdad  
No saltes  
Las luces no _

_te dirigirán a través  
te están engañando  
No saltes_

Tan solo al rozar las manos de mi salvador comencé a darme cuenta de cuál real era. Su tacto suave pero frío lograba transmitirme una sensación inquebrantable de seguridad y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo… hacía semanas que soñaba por algo tan efímero como un roce, o algo que, por mucho que quisiera olvidar, pudiese retener por y para siempre en el oscuro vacío que conformaba mi corazón.

_**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down  
there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
**_

_No dejes las memorias ir  
De mí y de ti_

_El mundo está abajo  
allí fuera de la visión  
No saltespor favor  
No saltes  
_

Al salir,- me percaté de que no tenía el más mínimo rasguño- me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, mientras susurraba una y otra vez mi nombre y llenaba mi rostro de dulces besos- exceptuando por alguna razón los labios-.

_**- Estás bien, por Dios… ¿pero cómo y porqué se te ocurrió semejante cosa?-**_ trataba de sonsacarme una respuesta mientras que yo aún permanecía callada, disfrutando del contacto de mi piel con la suya, saboreando aquellos momentos efímeros que no quería estropear con mis burdas palabras, pues sabía que antes o después volvería a marcharse, matándome de nuevo y sin fuerzas para luchar.

- _**Por lo que más quieras, se que estás enfadada, pero dime algo, lo que sea…**_- rogó el con voz desgarrada.

Realmente no sabía qué decirle, pues ahora que momentaneamente había regresado junto a mi, no quería estropear la situación ni quería reprocharle nada, aún sintiendo el todavía lattente dolor que asolaba mi interior y que no me permitía respirar con normalidad, sino con angustia.

- _**Entiendo que estés enfadada y dolida, pero no podía permanecer a tu lado sabiendo cómo te exponía a un potencial peligro del que tu no tienes la culpa, aun amándote como lo hago.**_

STOP. ¿El me ama? ¿Acaso no me había respondido de manera negativa aquel fatídico día en el que… no, mejor no recordar, aún podía apreciar cuánto me dolieron aquellas palabras ponzoñosas que destruyeron mi vida, mi alma y mi ser…

- Tu no me amas.- le respondí finalmente.

Me miró entre perplejo y asustado.

_**- No sabes el sufrimiento que padecí cuando te creíste tan facilmente las patrañas que solté. ¿ Piensas realmente que yo acaso puedo vivir sin ti, sin estar a tu lado y sin amarte? O, ¿es que acaso ya no sientes lo mismo? Comprendería se esa fuera la respuesta y yo te dejaría el camino libre…**_

- Sabes que nunca dejaré de amarte- le respondí, aunque el dolor que aún padezco me hace sufrir como nada.

Entonces, era cierto. Mi Edward se había alejado de mi por protegerme, por querer que yo compartiese una vida humana con otros y que fuera feliz, aún cuando él seguía sin entender que mi única felicidad era poder estar a su lado.

Perdóname, mi amor. Lo siento, yo…- trataba de obtener mi perdón, cuando ya hacía instantes que lo poseía.

Le silencié colocando un dedo sobre sus hermosos labios, y dándole a entender que me escuchara le respondí.

- No hace falta que pidas algo que ya tienes. Lo que únicamente quiero es permanecer a tu lado. Te amo- le sururré.

- Y yo a tí, mi vida.

Y volvió a apoderarse de mis labios como antaño lo hacía, con una dulzura y ternura propias en él. Mientras que la oscuridad desaparecía y débiles rayos de sol comenzaban a inundar en el horizonte.

_**And if all that can't  
hold you back  
I'll jump for you**_

_  
Y si todo eso no puede  
retenerte  
Saltaré por ti_

Hola! Que os ha parecido?espero que os haya gustado… Cuando escuché por primera vez esta canción recorde de inmediato esta escena y supuse que no podría no sucumbir a la tentación de volver a escribir otro songfic ;-D

Una vez más, os pido vuestra opinión, quejas o creíticas, además de consejos, Solo os cuenta un minutito, por favor. Así me decís…

- ¿Os gustaría que escribiese otro songfic con la cancion de Avril Lavigne, "When you´re gone"?

Besos y abrazos para todos, en especial a Ellistriel, Sorcerer.Of.Dark y a todos los que me apoyais y me dejáis reviews cuando podéis…Gracias!!

Tamara


End file.
